The present invention relates to an ignition coil set for a multicylinder internal combustion engine.
One of such ignition coil sets is disclosed in the European patent document EP 0 512 357 A2. In this ignition coil set four individual ignition coils are placed as operational units with their own housings on a support element so that, during mounting of the support element on the motor block of the internal combustion engine in the operational position of the ignition coil set there is each associated with a corresponding cylinder of the motor block of the internal combustion engine spatially and are in contact with the associated spark plugs. The support element and the individual ignition coils are covered by a protective hood which has an opening for each individual ignition coil. Angled contact wires with busbars extending along the cover can extend through the opening outwardly of the individual ignition coils. They open into an electrical central terminal for the ignition coil set, are assembled together and connected for example by welding to provide integrated material connection. Thereby the openings in the cover are closed.
In view of high manufacturing costs, such an ignition coil set can be produced only in a cost-intensive way which is naturally undesirable.